thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shore (Downfall)
Synopsis Adam continues to look for his family, unaware that someone unexpected is looking for him. Plot Adam is driving Octavia and Trey to find Abby. Octavia asks where the rest of his group is. He says he left when these people invaded the yacht they were on. Octavia informs her camp was destroyed before they got back. Octavia sees a gas station ahead and says he can drop them there. As her and Trey get out, she wishes him luck and they walk on. Another car is driving down the road, Nick, Rachel and Shana are in it. Rachel says Leslie told her Adam had some loved ones in New Orleans. Shana says the others are sailing there and they'll regroup there. Shana then asks why Nick cares for Adam so much. Rachel sees an expression she recognizes and says, "Nicholas Daniels, you like him!" He silences her and focuses on his driving. Rachel tells him to stop and she jumps out to see Octavia and Trey. As the sun is rising, Adam enters New Orleans and runs down an undead. He enters a rundown construction site and finds many dead people, not finding Matt. He then finds one man that was locked in a room and counting the days he was there before killing himself. Adam leaves quickly and he drives up to a hotel and walks in. Adam approaches a room and the scene fades into a flashback, Claire knocking at the door. Matt opens the door and asks what she wants. She says they can stay in for the day but they need to be ready by five so they can leave and winks before leaving. Matt goes back to the bed where Adam is laying. He informs him of Claire's words and Adam smirks, kissing him. Adam is about to break into the room when he hears voices inside. He knocks and whispers, "Claire?" Claire opens the door and hugs him, sobbing into his shoulder. "I'm so glad you're here. He'll be happy to see you." He asks what happened and she leads him through the suite and explains Mr. Miller becoming one of them and attacking them. They approach the bed where Matt lays with a bite in his shoulder. Adam hugs him and looks at Claire, who leaves them alone. Nick, Rachel, Octavia, Trey and Shana drive up to the hotel and enter, finding Claire. Nick asks if she's seen his friend. Claire says he can go in. "They're saying goodbye." Adam kisses Matt one last time before Matthew dies. Adam cries into the body when Nick enters. Adam asks why he's here and Nick says he wants him to come back to the group. "You haven't lost everything. Me, Rachel, Tyler, Marina, all of us. We care about you." Adam is about to reply when Matt rises. Matt tackles him, Adam throwing him against the wall. Claire and the others run in, Claire telling Adam to "Do It!" Adam pulls out his knife and stabs Matthew through his jaw, killing him. Adam collapses, crying as Nick hugs him. Rachel and Shana join, Claire looking at her brother's body. Nick, Rachel, Octavia, Adam, Shana, Trey and Claire all sit on the top and hood of Claire's truck. Nick uses the radio to tell Abigail they found Adam. Abigail's voice comes in. "The yacht is sinking! We're close to Englewood, Florida, we'll try getting to you guys!" Nick looks to the others and says they need to go. They all jump into the truck and drive off. Deaths *Mr Miller (Off-Screen) *Matthew Evans (Alive and Zombified) Co-starring *Sonequa Martin-Green as Shana *Emjay Anthony as Trey *Denis O'Hare as Mr. Miller (Corpse) Trivia *Nick Daniels is confirmed to be bisexual. Also, revealed that him and Rachel used to date years before. *Claire, Octavia and Trey will be joining the main group. Category:Downfall Category:Episodes